


Family Traditions

by Sermocinare



Series: Lifelines [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff and Angst, Kes would like Hux you can't change my mind, M/M, Married Life, Mentions of Kes Dameron - Freeform, but Hux has problems liking himself, or Poe's for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: Poe wants Hux to take part in his Father's Day tradition. Hux feels he doesn't belong.





	Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GingerPilot Summer Event 2019

They keep a bottle of Jet Juice around the house, for special occasions, which can be anything from a celebration to taking the edge off painful memories. Still, Poe grabbing the bottle mid-morning gets a raised eyebrow from Hux.

„Don‘t you think it‘s a bit early in the day for that?“

„Oh, it‘s not for me,“ Poe answers, slipping the bottle into a small leather bag. Then, he grins: „Well, all right, I might take a swig.“

„I think I‘m going to have to insist on an explanation here. You‘ve been acting strange since you got up.“

„Strange?“ 

„First off, I didn‘t even get a kiss or a thank you for making your favorite. Secondly, you didn‘t even take a glance at the newsfeed,“ Hux says, ticking off the points on his fingers, „third, you got up right away, which leads us to fourth, you didn‘t try to stop me from doing so. And last but not least, you‘re shaved and dressed as if you are meeting someone important, which contradicts the whole pocketing a bottle of Jet Juice.“

Poe chuckles: „All right, I admit that all of that isn‘t the usual way I go about our mornings. Also,“ here, he closes the distance between him and his husband, placing a kiss on Hux‘s cheek, „thank you for making breakfast, sweetheart. I apologize for not doing this right away. I guess I was preocuppied.“

Then, Poe sighs, and there‘s a sadness about him that tugs on Hux‘s heart: „It‘s father‘s day, and it‘s something of a tradition that I visit my father‘s grave every year. Sit down, tell him what I‘ve been up to. Have a drink with him. He liked Jet Juice. I blame my mother. It‘s a pilot thing.“

After a few heartbeats of silence, Poe takes Hux‘s hand: „Do you want to come along? I should introduce you. After all, you‘re my husband now.“

Hux looks away, chewing his lower lip. It should be an easy decision, but it‘s not.

„If he were still alive… I‘m not sure he‘d approve of me. After all, I‘m the spiritual successor of the people he fought against.“

„Were. You were. You left all of that behind, for me.“ Poe strokes the back of Hux‘s hand with his thumb. „That counts for something. Actually, it counts for everything. Look at me, Armitage.“

Poe reaches up, laying a hand on Hux‘s cheek, making sure that Hux is aware just how serious he is about his next words: „He would be proud of you. What you did wasn‘t easy. In fact, it was the hardest thing you, anyone, could have done. And you did it out of love, out of a feeling more powerful than your loyalty to the organization, the people who raised you. My father believed in love, and in the goodness inherent in everyone. Trust me when I say that he would have welcomed you into the family with open arms. He would have been happy to call you his son in law.“

Hux takes a shuddering breath, feeling his throat constrict, and leans his forehead against Poe‘s to hide the tears that are threatening to fall, because he believes Poe, believes every word Poe just said, even though he still has a hard time letting go of his past and accepting that maybe some people are more interested in who he is now than what he was then.

Poe is still holding Hux‘s hand tightly, his other hand on Hux‘s nape, rubbing it in soothing circles. 

„Will you come with me, love?“

Hux draws back and gives Poe a smile that is both shaky and genuine: „Yes. I‘ll come with you. But I insist on having some of that Jet Juice.“


End file.
